1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to package and article carriers and more particularly to vehicles having a wheel or tire carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increasing popularity of recreational type vehicles has produced an increasing demand for accessories for such vehicles. Some of these accessories are useful or safety related but most are only aesthetic. One well known accessory is a flexible wheel cover for spare wheels carried externally by such vehicles usually on the rear of the vehicle in an exposed manner. These wheel covers are provided to protect such spare wheels from the elements. To add aesthetic value to such covers, readily visible personalized messages are sometimes applied thereto. However, such flexible wheel covers have not been provided with a substantially rigid, light-penetrable portion used in association with a light source on the vehicle.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a vehicle wheel cover for exposed spare wheels which provides protective and aesthetic related value not known or achieved by the prior art.